


Cosmo Girl

by dry_branches



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: 60s au but idk why and that's pretty irrelevant, Cis Lesbians, F/F, Strangers, basically entirely smut, shameless and gratuitous smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dry_branches/pseuds/dry_branches
Summary: Pearl is a makeup artist working on the set of the movie made to be Violet's big break but both of them get slightly distracted from their respective jobs after a chance meeting.
Relationships: Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Cosmo Girl

**Author's Note:**

> annoying disclaimer is that i have never written smut before so..

Pearl stuck her head around the door frame of the dressing room and found herself staring at her own reflection in the mirror. Breathing a sigh of relief, she slid through the doorway, extra carefully to counteract her disastrous clumsiness. In mounting panic but still trying her pathetic hardest to be quiet, she began rifling through the makeup spread out in front of the mirror, a myriad of shades ranging from white to pale cream, deep red and stark black. She couldn’t stop herself from glancing at all their stupid expensive names, far beyond her own budget, but that was what movie stars got.

Violet Chachki was going to be the biggest hit of the summer, everyone said so. She’d gotten her role in what Pearl considered the trashiest romance of the year based on her appearance on the cover of Cosmopolitan a few months before, but everyone on set knew she wanted Vogue. It was a goal unfathomable from where Pearl stood now, trying to avoid her reflection again and searching for one shade of lipstick she needed and which she was certain Violet’s makeup artist had stolen from her own station. Most of the stars didn’t require such pampering as Violet, but her face was immaculately crafted, a work of art. Everyone said she was a bitch, but then everyone said Pearl didn’t care about anything, which was hurtfully untrue.

The problem was that she was stuck in the room on the lot closest to the main entrance, where she spent her mornings in the tedious routine of making up the secondary female characters. Even though makeup wasn’t her true passion, she still wished she had a more substantial role. Scenic design was what she aspired to do, besides the painting and sketching she did in her free time which she knew was not a viable option.

Having searched the whole dresser top and found nothing, she moved on to the drawers below, bending over and craning her neck to see all the way to the back. The cover of Violet’s issue of Cosmo immediately caught her eye, lodged in the second drawer from the bottom, gathering dust. 

In the picture Violet’s hair was piled spectacularly in a raven knot on the top of her head, and her eyes were painted with heavy, dark liner. Her lips were red, and pursed slightly in a sultry manner. She was in a bright red mini dress with thin straps, laying on her side and leaning towards the camera. As Pearl’s eyes moved quickly downward, she was drawn to the tightness of the fabric over Violet’s tits, pushed up dramatically and to delicious effect. Pearl had never seen the photo before, but she could see why it had made Violet a career, she was devastatingly attractive. Though she knew she needed to find her lipstick and be gone before shooting wrapped, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the magazine and the rising heat she felt in her stomach.

There was a sudden clatter of heels in the doorway, as someone dropped a pair of stilettos carelessly to the floor. 

Suddenly mortified, Pearl shot up and spun around, stumbling over her own heels as she did so. Of course, Violet Chachki was poised with one hand against the door frame, modeling even in her everyday life. Her hair was down but no less black or absurdly shiny. She was wrapped in a simple, white, flouncy dress that only highlighted her radiance. She seemed smaller without her heels somehow, almost Pearl’s height, and the intimidation faded as she gradually registered Violet only looked amused, and not pissed off as expected.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” she said archly. She was raising one perfect brow in a manner that made Pearl want to lick the ground she walked on. Her feet were bare, and her toes were painted blood red.

“Uh, sorry,” Pearl stuttered, feeling inadequate and slightly turned on in a way that she was doing her best to repress. “I’m one of the other makeup artists on set and I think—”

“Oh, you’re perfect!” cried Violet, with a saccharine grin, darting into the room on her toes and firmly shutting the door behind her with finality that made Pearl’s traitorous heart skip a beat. She stepped carefully over several other shoes scattered on the floor and settled herself with a huff in her cushioned chair in front of the mirror in an expectant way.

“Sorry, what?” Pearl asked slowly, unsure of what memo she had overlooked. The way Violet was looking up at her was unconducive to any kind of thought other than what it would feel like to sink her fingers in Violet’s hair and pull it, just gently.

“I asked for a break to fix my face, and thank god you’re here so I don’t have to do it myself,” Violet responded as if it was obvious. It was entitled of her, but there was a touch of humor in her voice that let Pearl know she was self-aware, maybe even kidding. It didn’t matter, Pearl would have taken any excuse to stare at her longer.

“Yeah, right of course,” she said with a hint of sarcasm, and in the mirror she saw Violet’s polished lips twist momentarily into a smirk.

“What are you waiting for?” Violet said snippily, wiping the smile off her face with a haughty look. Pearl couldn’t tell which she liked better. “Do my eyes first.”

Nodding as politely as she could, Pearl maneuvered her way to Violet’s other side and began to poke gently through the products arrayed on the table until she found a tube of black liner. Violet nodded immediately as her fingers brushed over it so she grabbed it and leaned in. The setup was far from ideal, Violet was seated in the only chair in the room so Pearl had to bend uncomfortably to get her at the right angle.

“My name is Pearl, by the way,” she said, as she began to trace over the still-dark line of Violet’s eyeliner from the beginning of the day. Violet’s skin was pale, smooth and cold as marble, she was a flawless model. It sent chills beneath Pearl’s skin every time her arm brushed against Violet’s cheek.

“How nice for you,” Violet responded after a pause, her voice with only slightly more life than her skin. “My name is Violet.”

“I heard,” Pearl drawled back, trying to imitate Violet’s attitude of nonchalance and casual superiority.

“Isn’t this movie the most ridiculous waste of time you’ve ever seen?” Violet blurted suddenly, opening her dark eyes wide as Pearl finished her perfect line.

“Totally!” she choked out, in slight shock that Violet could so boldly denounce the project she’d devoted her life to for months.

“I find Barry truly repulsive,” she continued slightly more heatedly, in reference to her co star, and the male romantic lead. It was clear she meant it and Pearl’s brain, always steps ahead, wondered if she meant even more, I find all men repulsive for example. Pearl had always felt uncomfortable watching Violet kiss Barry, it wasn’t just the fact that Violet was so much younger and prettier than him, she realized now. Unless she was projecting her own feelings for Violet, the other girl felt uncomfortable.

“I can’t even imagine,” she said sympathetically, and as neutral as she could muster, with her lips so close to Violet’s face. She hadn’t begun Violet’s other eye yet but Violet had kept her eyes closed throughout the exchange, as if she was trying to distance herself. Now, she opened her eyes, with Pearl still right up in her face, and Pearl felt herself falling. Her irises were huge up close, deep brown instead of black, but so dark. Pearl was trying to focus on her face instead of the rest of her body, coiled pliantly beneath her line of sight.

“Want to know how I deal with it?” Violet asked suddenly, smirking dangerously again. Mischief flared over her face, sculpting it with the light of Pearl’s burning heart, and Pearl nodded breathlessly. 

“Come here,” Violet murmured, in a low voice, and before Pearl had a chance to react she grabbed her chin with long, cool fingers and pressed their lips fiercely together. Her mouth was like velvet, and burning in contrast to her hands, one of which held Pearl’s face tightly, keeping her under control. The other slid down her side and clasped her hip fiercely in a firm hold, making Pearl want to squirm.

Their lips parted momentarily and Pearl took the opportunity to push Violet back and straddle her, sitting gently in her lap, feet still braced against the floor in case she swooned. Violet giggled in response, a lovely sound that made Pearl bend to kiss her again. Violet’s kisses were rough, hot and lingering, she would pull back and breathe on Pearl’s lips before drowning her again.

Her hands began to move down Pearl’s sides, stopping to hold her by the hips again. Pearl had wrapped her arms around Violet’s neck, to press them as close together as possible.

“Is this okay?” Violet murmured against her lips, as her hands began to squeeze Pearl’s upper thighs. Pearl nodded vigorously, unwilling to breathe a word into the tense air between them, and Violet’s hands slid upwards to squeeze her ass. The thin fabric of her skirt felt thicker the tighter Violet held her, and as she felt Violet’s breasts press against her stomach through their thin blouses.

“Take it off,” she whispered, more as a question, and she wasn’t thinking very clearly, but Violet only hummed in response, sliding her hands back down Pearl’s legs almost teasingly. She fought the urge to arch her back and lean into Violet, as the other girl began to pull the fabric up. 

She settled for breaking their lips apart and entwining her fingers in Violet’s loose hair as she had wanted to from the moment she saw her. Violet’s quiet sigh told her to continue and as Pearl ran her fingers through her hair, she dipped her head to gently kiss Violet’s neck below her jawline, carved by the gods.

Violet had finally pulled her skirt up to her waist, bunching the fabric out of her way, and the touch of her hands on Pearl’s bare skin made her feel like dying. She moved against Violet’s hands as they explored her legs but focused her attention on the canvas of pale skin under her lips. She trailed kisses down Violet’s neck, feeling a jolt of pleasure whenever Violet sighed. The other girl’s heart beat beneath Pearl’s lips as she kissed her collarbone, a graceful line across her chest.

“More,” Violet shuddered suddenly, Pearl had grazed the skin lightly with her teeth. At the quiet acquiescence she bit down harder, worrying Violet with her tongue as she did so. She knew she was leaving a mark, a deep purple flower that would be visible for everyone else to see, but Violet only breathed heavier and pressed herself closer.

As she let the skin of Violet’s collarbone slip between her teeth Violet grabbed her hair aggressively and pulled their lips together again. This time she bit Pearl’s lip, almost viciously, and Pearl gasped involuntarily. She felt Violet smile against her mouth, in an indescribably sensual manner.

“Can I touch you?” she whimpered, unable to stop a plaintive tone from creeping into her voice, disentangling her hands from Violet’s long hair to wrap her arms protectively around her waist again.

“Yes, now,” Violet said authoritatively, but her voice quivered slightly.

Slowly, Pearl let her hands travel across Violet’s body, from her lower back, to stomach, gradually upward until she was holding Violet’s small breasts in her hands. Violet kissed her violently and she squeezed them in response, loving the way firmness gave way under her hands, loving the feel of Violet underneath her.

They moved together, rocking gently in the chair, Pearl sliding her fingers teasingly around Violet’s nipples, while Violet reached up under Pearl’s shirt to unhook her bra, fingers hot now, scrabbling across Pearl’s skin tantalizingly.

Pearl could have kissed her, held her forever, but Violet shifted suddenly underneath her, pushing Pearl off of her lap but quickly standing with her. Without pause, she disentangled Pearl’s shirt from her skirt and pulled it over her head, leaving Pearl standing with her pointed bra hanging loosely, feeling pleasurably exposed. Pearl reached to pull Violet’s dress over her head as well, drinking in the sight of her eyes blown wide and her lips swollen, but Violet snatched her wrists and held them.

“Stop,” she hissed, staring Pearl down fiercely, then racing her gaze up and down her body. Her eyes were heavy and Pearl shivered but waited obediently, Violet’s brusque commands feeling impossible to ignore.

When Violet finally released her wrists to slide her bra off Pearl’s thighs were damp, and she was shivering with pent-up excitement. Violet on the other hand now moved as if she couldn’t be bothered, though her visible fluster told another story. She cupped Pearl’s tits in her cool hands, before kissing her again. And this time Pearl was the one leaning into it almost violently, before Violet broke away to kiss Pearl’s breasts, once each, almost sweetly, but Pearl didn’t feel particularly sweet at the moment. Violet’s lips on her bare skin were like perfect, whitehot candle flames.

Pearl stepped forwards to push her against the dresser, slipping her hand under Violet’s dress to stroke her. Somehow Violet had stepped out of her panties without Pearl noticing, and unexpectedly her fingers slid over her pussy, wet and heated. The reaction was immediate, Violet’s hips bucked and she practically purred, making Pearl want to lick her all over, eat her up.

“Bad!” Violet gasped suddenly as if she could read minds, grabbing Pearl’s wrist again, and for a moment Pearl thought she had done something wrong before Violet pressed her fingers more firmly against her clit with a dark smile. “You want it?”

The feel of her pulsating under Pearl’s fingers was enough to wet her own panties, and she fought the urge to rub against her.

“Yes,” she moaned out, exciting an unusually sharp glance from Violet.

“Be quiet,” she said evenly, grabbing Pearl by the hair, digging her nails into her scalp and shoving her to her knees. As Pearl stared up at her in amazement, Violet lifted herself easily onto the dresser, back against the mirror, and spread her legs. The sight of her from below, cheeks red, eyes narrowed, cunt pink, shiny and luscious was enough for Pearl to lean in and kiss her lightly, teasingly. Her thighs, white and soft, quivered.

Pearl licked at her with long, slow strokes, increasing the pressure in her tongue every time. She held Violet’s thighs open, pressing against her as she shook with arousal, keeping her legs from pillowing closed against her head. Violet groaned with every touch, increasingly loudly, exquisite and hypocritical sounds, and Pearl dedicated herself entirely to exciting more noises of pleasure, as many as she could, she just wanted to make Violet feel good.

At that exact moment there was a sharp rap against the door and Pearl choked, throwing her head up and sitting down hard, ass against the ground. She heard voices outside the door speaking quietly and looked anxiously up at Violet, whose eyes were hazy. Violet put a finger to her lips, then shouted hoarsely through the door.

“Just a minute.”

Pearl shivered at the tone of her voice, and in apprehension, but whoever was outside obeyed the order and stepped away. As the footsteps faded, Violet bent down to brush her hand over Pearl’s cheek, putting the other finger she had held up in her own mouth and sucking on it seductively.

“Come back,” she murmured softly, and Pearl obeyed unthinkingly, the taste of Violet still all over her lips.

This time she focused her attention on Violet’s clit, flicking delicately with her tongue, and Violet began to roll her hips, pressing herself against Pearl and moaning lower and lower in her throat. She flung her head back and her eyes slanted closed, the cords in her neck stood out every time she made a sound. The sight of her completely undone was intimate, and intoxicating. Her breasts heaved as she moved up and down, and Pearl trained her eyes on the hypnotic motion as she sucked at Violet’s clit diligently.

She felt the orgasm coming before she tasted it, Violet’s back arched and she clenched her thighs around Pearl’s head; Pearl let her this time. Her cunt pulsed under Pearl’s tongue, and the taste of her intensified. She dug her fingers into Pearl’s hair roughly again, pulling ever so slightly, on the edge between pain and pleasure.

Pearl let her ride it out, rubbing herself against Pearl’s tongue while she lapped it all up. As her motions slowly gradually she relaxed her grip on Pearl’s hair, thighs sliding apart naturally. Pearl kissed her pussy once more, gently, to avoid her oversensitivity and then leaned back, looking up into her eyes.

Her hair was a chaotic halo around her head, perfectly coiffed before, it was now perfectly rumpled, exactly as if someone had run their hands luxuriously through it. Pearl knew she looked the same but she couldn’t be bothered, she only wanted to look up at Violet dizzily, sappily, as if she knew her much better than she did.

The sight of Violet getting off on her was the hottest thing Pearl had ever seen, but somehow she didn’t need Violet to reciprocate, barely wanted it in fact. She would be content with Violet sitting on her face as long as she wanted, but Violet began to sit up, sighing happily.

“You’re sexy,” she said casually, glancing down at Pearl as she stretched her back out indulgently, raising her hands above her head. Pearl realized she was half nude, and reached for her bra and her good blouse, crumpled on the floor. She’d never thought of herself that way before, but when Violet said it she felt warm. Still, she played it off, as if the words didn’t mean the world to her.

“No, that’s you,” she grinned, feeling stupid, but Violet smirked back at her, sliding off the dresser and pulling her dress back down.

“I’ll see you later Pearl,” she said, as she moved too-quickly towards the door, collecting her underwear and heels from the ground. “I owe you,” she added, with a wicked smile back over her shoulder, and then she was gone, as suddenly as she had appeared, leaving Pearl standing forlornly, clutching her blouse over her bare chest. It felt strange, to be standing alone there, when the room had been so consumed by the chaos of Violet’s energy moments before.

She didn’t know anything, on her feet still feeling Violet’s hands and lips and legs all over her. She knew she wanted more.


End file.
